The Medicine Branch is a major clinical facility of the NCI. Its activities are divided between clinical therapeutic trails in cancer patients and related laboratory research. Clinical trials of cancer treatment are currently underway in breast cancer, ovarian cancer, Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphomas, testicular tumors, soft tissue sarcomas, cervical carcinoma, and brain tumors. Phase I-II clinical trials have been completed this year on the following new experimental agents or combinations: AMSA, 13-cis-retinoic acid, Interferon. Phase II trials continue on AZQ, intraperitoneal chemotherapy of adriamycin and Interferon. New Phase I studies include Aclacinomycin A and a new platimum derivative DCBDA. Additional summaries of clinical studies are summarized under reports entitled "Clinical Program in Breast Carcinoma." Laboratory research of the Branch is summarized under reports entitled "Mechanisms of Drug Resistance, Cytogenetic Studies, Immunologic Aspects of Cancer, Mechanisms of Hormone Dependence of Human Malignancy, and Genetic Regulation of the Immune Response.